Creation
by MeteorXShowerXx
Summary: 2 twin girls move to New York and their lives change.  With the help of Austin and Carlos they discover who they really are.
1. Drama Queen and Nacho Freak

Alex's Pov

I blankly starred at my white ceiling growling at my Mother. Or should I say ADOPTED Mother. My sister and I were adopted. Sam wasn't oh so thrilled about moving to New York either, but she wasn't me. Sam and I are defiantly not identical twins. She has black hair, I have blonde. She looks Italian I look Polish. My face was red with furry, my "Mom" knows I have the lead in the school play and I have the perfect life, but has to ruin it with MOVING!

"Alex, dinner," Sam softly spoke peeking her head in my room. I rolled my eyes and began to act like I was going to eat; Sam left and I went through my window and down the roof.

"Perfect," I murmured as I brushed imaginary pieces of dust of my shirt. I smirked and began towards Evelyn's house. Evelyn was my bla- I mean African American friend. I don't call people by color, it's just racist. My phone began to buzz in my skinny jean pocket, it was Mom, I ignored it and continued to walk.

Sam's Pov

My Mom was frustrated; I could smell the anger overtaking her. I pressed my lips together and looked down at my food. Spinach, chicken, and a baked sweet potato. All were Alex's favorite, once again the inside drama queen of Alex came out and it was ugly. Sometimes it's fun to make her mad, but when it is about leaving her 'perfect life behind' she will attack.

"Samantha, she isn't answering her phone. Go find her," My Mom demanded me I nodded and raced out the front door. I knew all of her friends, but I didn't know where she would go. I sighed and walked down towards her best friend's house, Evelyn's. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and looked down at my shoes. Lime green with hot pink spots, converse of course. I was the neon color twin and Alex was, well, Alex.

"Sam go home!" I heard Alex shout without turning around I looked up and saw her 3 feet away.

"Alex, come on. You know Mom will win, you have to show New York who is the best," I smiled at her even though she didn't see it; she stopped and turned around on her heels.

"She isn't my Mom or your Mom, she adopted us!" She shouted at me with furry; clouds quickly gathered and lightning strikes hit the ground 5 feet away from us rain began to pour and a storm came out of nowhere.

"Let's get home, I know that at least she took us in!" I screamed at her trying to be louder than the lightning. She rolled her eyes and marched home. It wasn't long until we reached home Mom went to hug us, but Alex went in her room before Mom got her.

"Pack! We are leaving in a week! Don't think you're getting out of it Alex!" Mom shouted at me and Alex's door. I slowly moved towards my room with a couple of suitcases, the only thing on my mind was the random storm. It was suppose to be a sunny day not stormy! I'm in the mood for nachos.


	2. Obsessive and Cheesy Nacho

Austin's Pov

My fists formed and my expression on my face wasn't pretty.

"What? I bet the girls are ugly! I'm not making an ugly girl fall in love with me!" I furious screamed pounding my fists against the table which made the house shake.

"Austin! You're a hot head! You will be transformed to human size and will live with your mother! Since you and your brother are demi-gods! Carlos, show him the picture of the girl," My Father, Zeus, demanded us he showed me and I fainted from her natural beauty.

"He likes her," Carlos exhaled I put the picture of his girl in front of his face and he also fainted. I smirked as we shrank down to human size and waved goodbye to our father.

"Where _does_ Mom live?" I asked Carlos as he led me to a Hummer. He flipped his blonde hair and stepped in to the driver side and motioned me to get in. I hoped in and took out the girl's picture and starred at it as Carlos drove to New York. Zeus was talking to us in Canada, so we had a long drive ahead of us. Carlos wasn't my brother at all, but we are according to my Father. Apollo was Carlos's Father, but it so happens that they both had 'it' with my Mom and his Mom so we were born at the same time.

"Want me to sing something?" Carlos was gifted with an amazing singing voice.

"No," I sighed I knew what was next, what song will he sing?

"I got the magic," He began to sing I interrupted him hoping he would stop.

"Shut up or my fist will throw a lightning bolt into your throat!" I shouted at him he quickly was quiet and turned on the radio. I smiled and fell in deep sleep.

_*Austin's Dream*_

_I was sitting in a meadow under an olive tree; I was sitting on a picnic blanket. I looked around and quickly became panicked, I stood up and was shouting the name Alex, and she was missing. I picked an olive and right before I ate it Athena came out of it._

"_Austin, Alex needs your help she is trapped and will be killed by the Minotaur," Athena spoke to me and disappeared as I ran to Greece. Crete was where I came to a stop, I searched for the Labyrinth and made my way in with lightning bolts by my side. I found the Minotaur with Alex in his right hand before I blinked he had eaten her. I collapsed to the ground and cried like a weakling, I felt like I was being lifted and everything went black. All of the sudden my eyes opened and I was on Mount Olympus, where my family lived. Alex was beside me and I held hear hand tightly and kissed the top of her head. She smiled innocently at me. _

"What is wrong with you?" Carlos weirdly shouted at me I gave him the look, "you were murmuring 'Alex' in your sleep! You are covered in sweat and oh look there is Mom's house!" He smiled when he became distracted. I wiped the disgusting sweat off my forehead; I studied the small red house and wondered how I will be able to manage. I looked at the house next to us and say a sold sign maybe that is where she will live.

"I call the room near that house!" I shouted racing in the house and into the room. I looked out the window and smiled when it was across one window, I hoped that it will be her room.

Carlos's Pov

Something was up with Austin, he never loved someone. Not his Father, not me and especially a girl. I grabbed my bags and his and greeted my Mother for the first time.

"Mom, I'm Carlos," I smiled at her I dropped the bags as she hugged me tightly, I loved that moment.

"Where is Austin?" She asked me with worry I felt a little sad that she was worried about him.

"In his room, here is his bags if you want to put them in his room," I fake smiled her as I took my bags to my room which was next to Austin's and had a view of one room. I wondered if it was my girl's. I could hear Austin's and my Mom's conversation.

"Austin! I love you!" My Mom squealed as she pulled him into a loving hug, I got a friendly one.

"Mom! I love you too! I'm happy you brought up my bags!" He happily said, but I knew he was lying he only loved his girl and would rather have ME bring up his bags.

"I hope Carlos doesn't hear this but," She smiled I didn't hear the rest but, I didn't want to I sat on my bed and cried while I unpacked. I sniffed away my snout and wiped away my tears as I heard a knock at my door.

"Carlos, the girls are moving here IN A WEEK!" He shouted at me I ignored him, "a week!" He repeatedly shouted, but I didn't want to deal with him.

"So? Aren't you happy to be with your BIRTH Mom?" I shouted furious at him for not loving our Mother.

"No, I would rather be with my girl. I will go find where she really lives right now and return in a week," He smirked and ran to his room, I looked outside and saw him running somewhere south, I rolled my eyes. Man, I wonder if they have cheesy nachos here.


	3. Mystery Man

Alex's Pov

I sighed as I really didn't feel like packing; I mumbled my favorite world, bye. I went out my window sliding down my roof, when I got off I ran to the park. The rain was still pouring, but I didn't care, I sat on a swing and looked down at my shoes. I heard someone walking up behind me so I stood up and glared at the stranger. He was slightly taller than me; his eyes were black like night. His skin was so tan, like it was natural. I mean it was December, how can you be tan? His invisible lips curled into a smirk when he finished analyzing me and then looked at a picture. I attempted to swallow the lump in my throat, but I couldn't. I slowly started to back-up, he just came closer in each step. I went to step backwards, but my foot got stuck and he grabbed my arm.

"Ar-Are you going to ra-rape me?" I stuttered to say I was shaking with fear. He replied with another smirk and pulled me towards him. He pulled me so hard my foot became unstuck, by now I was face-to-face with him. Somehow I knew to trust him, but it was my heart telling me, not my brain.

"No," He softly spoke his warm minty collided with my skin, "don't worry, I don't bite," He smiled, his teeth weren't perfect like mine, there was a little space in between his two front teeth.

"Why aren't you letting go?" I mumbled at him, my eyes moved up to his eyes and I just stared into them, he did the same. His hand intertwined with mine, I don't remember blinking at that moment.

"Never let go of something so beautiful, or you will lose it forever," He complimented me, I could feel my mouth drop, I never thought someone would say that.

"May I have your name?" I questioned him, we didn't move for the entire time. I was waiting for an answer from him.

"You will meet me in the future, right now, call me mystery man. What about yours?" He innocently smiled without a smile, just a lip smile.

"Alexa, but Alex for short. How do you know you will meet me?" I curiously asked him, he tried to peel away from my eyes, but he only went back to where he started.

"A little bird named Destiny," He joked with me, I quietly giggled and looked down then back up.

"Well, can I have your number?" I asked mystery man, he smiled at me.

"No, but just say my 'name' and I will be there," He spoke to me softly.

Austin's Pov

She was speechless; I mean there are no words to describe the way she looked. Her dirty blonde hair cascaded down to her breasts; her eyes were my new favorite color. Ocean, as I will call it her eyelashes were so long they didn't need mascara. Alex was just naturally beautiful. Her skin was pale, but not to pale. Her cheeks seemed to be rosy; she was wearing short sleeves in the cold weather. I took of my jacket and wrapped her in it. She didn't mind her cheeks got rosier, but returned to normal. She must of blush.

"Thanks, but aren't you cold," She wondered again, she seemed to be throwing all these questioned at me, luckily I knew every answer.

"No, not unless if I hug you," I playfully smirked pulling her into an enormous hug, she smiled and I didn't want to let go. Some snow flurries began to fall instead of the freezing rain, "you better go home. You might freeze," I worriedly rushed her home she went to give my jacket back, but I didn't accept. She will call my name tonight I know it. She nodded and rushed home, her warmth still lingered on my skin. I sat down on the swing she sat on and smiled at myself. I brushed my right hand through my rough dark brown hair that fell back to place. I stood up and rushed to her house, but made myself unnoticeably. Hopefully, my Father isn't shaking his head side to side, but knowing him, he is.


	4. McDonald's, Where Love Meets

Carlos's Pov

I chuckled at the window; Austin is the stupidest person you will EVER meet. Yes, having him as my half brother is pretty cool, but you will realize that there is NOTHING you will share with them. He is tan, I'm pale. He is tall, I'm a leprechaun. He is handsome, I'm ugly. You see the difference? I sighed as I stood up and went to his room. Once again, he is stupid. He left the website where he found out where she lived on the screen. At least I can go get him, hopefully without my Mother knowing. I laughed and exited out and grabbed my keys and began towards the door.

"Where are you going?" My Mom asked without looking up from the mail, I gulped almost inaudible and sighed ready to lie.

"Austin went for a run earlier and got lost, I'm going to get him," I stuttered to say, but before she could speak I was down the road and on my way to Hoboken New Jersey.

*Hours Later*

I drove for hours as night came on, I started to get hunger when I arrived and pulled into a McDonald's. I parked my car and headed inside, it was a ghost town. Just me and this other girl, she had black rough hair. Her hair had fallen down to her shoulders; she wore dark denim skinny pants. She had on a black jacket and was facing the board. Her shoes were converse, lime green and I think they had some pink spots on them. I stood next to her and looked at the board.

"Oh shoot, I forgot my money," She whispered and began her way out. I grabbed her arm and she turned towards me.

"It is on me," I smiled at her, her eyes were a deep brown and wore a neon green t-shirt. Her face had some moles, but was flawless. I felt my mouth dropped in shock, she was _my_ girl.

"Are you ok? Anyways, thanks," She smiled back at me with her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"I'm fine, what do you want?" I asked her pulling out my wallet; she smiled without any teeth showing.

"Filet-O-Fish and 10 piece chicken nuggets," She told me as she folded her arms across her chest.

"10 piece?" I asked amazed at her hunger. She rolled her eyes at me and laughed a little.

"It's for my sister, she also wants a Oreo McFlurry, whatever that is," She spoke with an attitude I chuckled a little.

"Give me back that filet o fishgive me that fishgive me back that filet o fishgive me that fishwhat if it were youhanging up on this wall?If it were you in that sandwichyou wouldn't be laughing at all!" I sang to her she cracked up laughing as I ordered what she wanted and what I wanted. I gave her, her half and I took out mine and began to eat it.

"Thanks, what is your name, by the way?" She asked me, I began to worry about the future.

"Carlos, I live in New York, but I'm here to get my brother," I truthfully told her with a simple smile.

"Samantha, but call me Sam, do you need a place to stay tonight, I mean it is 10 at night," She asked me with a smile, I began to think and I knew I couldn't.

"Sorry, my Mom wants him home…tonight," I lied to her jumping in my car, "need a ride?" I asked her seeing she had to walk.

"Sure, Redneck Street 191," She demanded as she got in and I made my way to her current house.

Sam's Pov

Carlos was weird. We have so much in common and yet, he told me where he lived and I remembered that we would be his neighbors. We came to a sudden stop in front of my house and I smiled at him and said thanks and ran into the house. I knocked on Alex's room and she answered and took her food. I swear I saw a boy in her window, but I must be nuts. I slammed my bedroom door and fell onto my bed with my food.

"Sam, where is my 2 drinks?" Alex asked poking her head through my door.

"I told you, we have drinks here! Why 2?" I asked with a defensive look on my face. Why would she need 2?

"Because I wanted 2 different sodas, whatever," She mumbled as she closed my door and went to the kitchen. I got an idea, go see if I really did see a boy. I quietly went out my door and over to her door and slowly opened it.

"Alex?" I heard a male's voice ask, I felt my heart race, I closed it and ran back to my room. I could hear him talking to someone else.

"Austin, we HAVE to go back home, you think they will take care of you, idiot?" I heard a muffled voice ask him, his name was Austin.

"No, well, wow!" I heard 'Austin' shout as I heard someone fall on the ground, then I heard a car door slam and drive away. Something wasn't right, and I think Carlos and Austin have something to do with it.


	5. Separation

Alex's Pov

I came back into my bedroom to find no one in there and felt my heart sank, how can I eat all this food? I settled down my stuff and found a note on my bed.

_Dear Alex,_

_My brother came and forced me to go home. I hope a week flies by so I can see your beautiful face again. I leave you with my love, see you in a week._

_Love,_

_Mystery Guy_

My hearted melted as I saw a heart on the paper and decided to eat my food. Believe me, if McDonald's wasn't so unhealthy I would eat it every day. I was flattered by the note and hid it under my mattress every night I could fall asleep at ease feeling happy for a week to come. I smiled to myself as I finished up and began to gather my stuff to leave. I wish it wasn't a week away. I wish it was now. One guy changed that, and he…was that guy.

Austin's Pov

I glared at my half-brother as we drove off. I lost Alex like that; I hope she will forgive me. Carlos began to zoom off into the street back to New York, or back to hell I should say. I sighed loudly hoping Carlos would hear, but he turned on the radio instead. The words of the music meant nothing to us…it only meant the hatred in-between us. The song "Fix You," by Coldplay came out of the stereo, not matter what song played it made me think of Alex. It would remind me of Alex, how she would blush every time he complimented her beauty. It reminded me of how she hated her laugh, but I would tell her it was cute. How they could sit in silence starring into each other's eyes and hear the word love scream at him. But most of all, I just couldn't forget my angel from heaven. When I think of her my anger would disappear, the wanting of beating my brother until he cried bloody murder would go away. She was like a tranquilizer to a killing bear.

"I saw Sam," Carlos spoke trying to break the silence of them, "it was risky of me to go in there and to get you,"

"Oh," I slightly stated not taking my eyes off of the window. The snow turned from flurries into an actually storm by now. When it snowed, things would go by slowly.


	6. Time Flies, Literally

Sam's Pov

I starred up at my ceiling I was thinking about something, I just don't know what about. I guess I kept on thinking about Carlos and how he looked at me with his deep blue eyes, how his smile was so innocent. I felt myself blushing just thinking about him, then there was the secrets. About that boy Austin. Why was he in my sister's room? Why was she with a boy she didn't even know? Wait, Carlos said he had to get his brother…Austin. I figured out everything, well not everything, but most of it…I hope. I fell into a deep sleep just laying there with songs from glee playing.

Carlos's Pov

I was furious at my brother, who would be stupid enough to come down? Him! Jesus Christ, I _can't_ be related to that! We pulled up to Mom's house and I unbuckled my belt and climbed out. He did the same and rushed to his room without saying hello.

"What is his problem?" Mom asked me as I entered the room.

"I don't know," I lied to her and walked up to my room, I slammed the door and lay down. To say, I was tired, so I fell asleep. When I woke up it was sleeting. I stood up as Austin busted through my door.

"Carlos, when I went to sleep it was the 4th of December, now it's the 11th! One of the girls must have made a wish and their powers made it a week later!" Austin shouted as my face brightened up.

"I need to look good for Sam!" I smiled and pushed him out of my room. I decided to put on a soft blue t-shirt that outlined some of my muscles. Since it was winter I wore a leather jacket to keep the heat, I had some jeans on with my only pair of converse. I brushed my light blonde hair and rushed down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going to greet our new neighbors," I said trying to hide my white grin. She nodded as she baked pancakes. I rushed out and saw Sam carrying a box inside and almost drop it, I ran over and helped, "long time, no see," I chuckled as she blushed when I picked it up.

"Thanks Carlos, take this to the back room, I'll help you find it," She smiled and lead me right to the room across from mine.

"Right over there is my window, if you need help open yours and throw rocks at mine, I'll answer," I smiled at her as she turned her head to blush.


	7. Anger Isn't Healthy

Alex's Pov

Last night, I fell asleep quickly and I had a dream, the dream was so unrealistic, I knew I was dreaming. It was just Mystery Guy and I on a beach, just loving each other. I guess it is kind of ridiculous to be in love with a guy, whose name you don't even know. I woke up to my Mom shouting at me to get in the car. When I woke up, everything was packed and I had one of my favorite outfits out just to wear. I scratched my head as my Mom shouted that we needed to get to New York. I didn't complain and just got dressed and got in the car. Sam was next to me and she shrugged her shoulders. I fell asleep on the way and woke up in front of a blue townhouse with white window shutters. There was some snow falling from the sky and I got out stretching to see Sam talking to a brown hair brown eye guy. I bite my bottom lip and began to take my stairs up there. The back room was Sam's so I took the front one; I looked at the window across mine and only saw a glance of a guy. I shook my head and continued to unpack.

Austin's Pov

When I reached my room I threw on my gray Aeropostale and my washed out jeans with rips in them. I flipped my hair, grabbed my sweatshirt, and ran outside. I saw Carlos with a girl, I guess she must be Sam, but I couldn't find Alex. I looked down and walked casually, when I look up I met her gaze. I walked up to her with my hands in my pocket,

"Austin," I smiled down at her pale face. She looked away and walked to the car to carry in. I followed her and took one and followed her to her new room, "the room across is mine, why are you so silent?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm in love with a face and a name, but I'm not in love with who that face and name belongs too, because I don't know him," She admitted to me, "open your eyes Austin, this isn't a fantasy where we fall in love and get married, and when we found out who the other lover is, we still love them." She spoke to me and began outside.

"Listen, we are meant to be," I told her grabbing her arm hard, and not noticing her in pain.

"Just because we both are highly attractive means nothing, let me go!" She told me, I can't disagree with the fact that I'm highly attractive, I only gripped tighter as I saw her face wince in pain.

"I know for a reason that I can't tell, and no." I said with a serious face. She looked at me with her ocean eyes filled with pain tears and I became weak and let go, she ran to her bathroom and I ran home. I can't believe I just hurt her. Why can't she understand that we have to be together? Man, if I thought that I was a brat….she takes it to a new level. I walked into my room and grabbed a piece of useless junk, angry I opened the window and threw the useless junk out, not realizing I hit someone.


	8. Closeted Diva and Curious Georgeia?

Sam's Pov

I fell back onto my bed, tired from unpacking all my stuff. I looked around my room and shrugged my shoulders.

"This townhouse maybe small, but hey, it's a nice room." I smirked looking around at the purple walls. They were dark purple, like my new flats I got a month ago. I pushed my iPod and phone into my pocket, and then I sluggishly walked downstairs as I grabbed a cherry poptart out of the pantry. I heard someone scream; I ran outside and saw my sister on the ground with blood gushing out of her head. She was on the side of the house; a trophy was lying next to her. I looked up and glared at the opened window, oh how I want to kick the living life out of that boy. He ran out and laid down next to her and looked at the sky. "What the jello are you doing?" I asked him, lost and took out my phone to call the ambulance. Right before I pressed talk I saw him lean over and hold his hand over her cut. A light blinded me and when it disappeared the cut was gone.

"She is passed out for now, lead me to her room." He demanded as I stood there shocked, he lifted up my sister as we walked up stairs. He placed her on her bed and kissed her head, and then he walked out into the hallway where I was.

"What the heck was that?" I asked him, it was as if he had some kind of power. He sighed and began downstairs, our Mom went out grocery shopping.

"You know later on, it explains everything about your past." He smiled as he left, he might have a point. A storm did roll out of nowhere, my sister is miraculously smart in school even though she skips, a week passed by without it even happening, and he just healed my sister by a light. I need some shopping, food, and music to clear my head; this is too much for a closeted diva.

Alex's Pov

My head was pounding and I couldn't open my eyes. I could tell someone was carrying me, like wedding style; the person put my down as I snuggled close in the person's arms. He or she was warm and comfortable, whoever it was kissed my head. The pain vanished and I could fell sudden drowsiness take over, and then I getting random thoughts. Oh how hot Austin would look shirtless. Dang I would love a strawberry cappuccino, maybe even some ice cream by the side. I can have a shirtless Austin serve it! Heck yes! Wait a minute, I don't like a stranger. Oh but he is just, ugh! Blackness is taking over, my voice is fading. Goodnight me!


End file.
